A Demonic Love
by ChibiLady
Summary: A KeikoXHiei story. I have alwayse been a supporter of the sishyxKeiko pairing but last tuesday night I had a dream that Keiko kissed Hiei! And when I woke up I thought they looked so good together, so I decided to write a story about them and my dream.
1. First Encounter

A Demonic Love

Chapter 1: First Encounter

(Author's Note, this takes place when Hiei

had stolen the Dark Artifacts)

Keiko's POV

"**Does Yusuke have a new girlfriend?" **I wondered as I made my way home. That day, Yusuke as usual was skipping English and I went to drag him back to class. But when I went up to the roof to drag him back to class he was talking with a strange blue-haired girl I had never seen before. When I asked him who she was, Yusuke avoided the question and changed the subject. I sighed, me and Yusuke had always been childhood friends, but now I wondered if it was possible if it could be something more.

I glanced at my wristwatch, 3:17, _"I better hurry"_ I thought, picking up my pace a bit. If I was so much as one minute late Dad would yell at me for the rest of my shift. I looked up from my watch and took a step back in surprise, a boy wearing a long black tunic with spiky black hair was standing in front of me. _"That's odd,"_ I thought _"I didn't see him a moment ago."_ I walked past him, intent on making my way home.

"Don't worry about Yusuke having a new girlfriend, Keiko, he's very protective of you." The dark stranger said. _"What! How did he-" _was the last thing I thought was the last thing I thought before I felt a searing pain in my forehead and darkness overcame me. End Chapter

A/N: Okay guys, that's the first chapter please review for more chapters!


	2. A Kidnapped Mercy

A/N Chibi Lady here

A/N Chibi Lady here! Here's the 2nd chapter of A Demonic Love, this is my first fan fiction people so _please_ review!

Chapter 2: A Kidnapped Mercy

Hiei's Pov

**I looked upon my new captive with little interest**. Keiko Hemmurah (A/N I don't know Keiko's last name) a classmate of Yusuke Yurameshi and childhood friend. She was an average 14-year old girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special. I had captured her so easily that it surprised me, most humans usually made _some_ resistance. _'How pathetic,' _I thought to myself, disgusted at her lack of resistance.

She was a weak human girl who didn't even see it coming when I sliced her forehead with the dark sword. She'd probably become a weak demon too, one among the first to die fighting in my army. Soon when the Jagan eye on her forehead opened up, she would become my first slave. And when that fool of a spirit detective, Yusuke Yurameshi, would bring the other two dark artifacts in exchange for his beloved Keiko, I would become all-powerful. _'She must have been very lucky to have lived this long if that's the best she can do to defend herself.'_

I thought to myself, only as an infant would I have been so helpless. Leaning down I picked Keiko up bridal style and headed toward the warehouse where I would make the switch with Yusuke. _'She's very light'_ I thought as I held her in my arms _'And very warm.'_ As the warehouse came into view I jumped onto the roof, effortlessly. I glanced at her forehead, looking to see how much the eye had opened yet.

The Jagan eye was just starting to peak out, an angry red slit on her forehead. She would probably transform into a demon in about half an hour at the most. I laid her down gently on the cement surface of the roof, _'She won't be very comfortable.'_ I thought. At that moment Keiko's eyes started to twitch, _'Damn it'_ I thought _'She'll be waking up soon.'_

I really did not want to deal with some panicky schoolgirl right now with Yusuke coming in only fifteen minutes. _'Oh well,'_ the Jagan eye would have left her so exhausted that she'd only be conscious for a few moments at the most.

Keiko's POV

I groaned loudly, my neck and shoulders stiff, there was a burning pain in my forehead and I felt completely exhausted.

"Ughh… Where am I?" I said aloud. This wasn't the street, I was on a rooftop, and I had no idea how I had gotten there. For a moment I felt terrified by my surroundings, I never went somewhere I had never been before by myself. _'Okay Keiko,'_ I thought, _'I have to remain calm, all I have to do is remember what happened before I woke up here._' I had been walking home and then I saw the boy and then the pain was the last thing before I blacked out. _'Maybe I had a concussion, or a heatstroke.'_ I thought.

"Oh, you're awake I see." Said a condescending voice behind me. I whirled around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Over here, Keiko." Said the voice snidely, I turned a full 360 around, standing behind me was the boy I had met just before I had passed out. He looked amused by confusion, the smirk on his face was silently laughing at my ineptitude.

"You! You're that boy I saw on the street! How did I get here and who are you?" I said very fast, tripping over my words, panic creeping into my voice. He chuckled softly, as though my fear and confusion was a very funny joke to him.

"My name is Hiei, and you Keiko are my hostage. Soon Keiko, when Yusuke comes here with the two other dark artifacts to try vainly to save you I'll have the power to rule human world. That is after I kill Yusuke and then Keiko when that Jagan eye on your forehead opens up, you'll become a demon and my slave." He started laughing, as though Yusuke's death and my enslavement was the funniest thing in the world. I could barely comprehend what he was saying. Demons? Kill Yusuke? Hostage?

It was just too much for me to understand. But whether this guy was just plain crazy or telling the truth, I knew two things for certain. One, this guy _did _kidnap me _and_ he was responsible for the headache from hell I was having.

"How could you be so mean?" I said with tears starting to form at the coroner of my eyes. This seemed to shock him out of his reverie, for a moment he looked at me speechless but then he quickly regained his composure.

"Mean?" He said in a cold voice, "You think I'm _mean_?" He laughed cruelly, which sounded more like a cold, cruel bark.

"What could a foolish, human girl like you know about the world? Mean doesn't even scratch the surface." He looked at me for a moment intensely as though trying to see my true intentions, he continued on.

"I was subject to what you call _mean_, Keiko from the moment I was born." His voice was no longer cold, it was bitter.

"My mother was an ice apparition, living in the world of ice that was totally isolated and most of all devoid of males of any kind-including infants." He stopped for a moment as though he was remembering something rather painful.

"Every one hundred years an ice apparition will give birth to a daughter. When my mother gave birth to me, the elders were horrified. And so Ree, my mother's closest friend was ordered to kill me." He stopped again his face unreadable.

"From the moment I was born I understood everything they said and when I found my way back there, certain my mother had moved on, I found out she had committed suicide in her grief for me." He looked at me disgustedly.

"Do you think they were mean Keiko? It's not individual people who are mean Keiko, the whole world is evil, get used to it." I was speechless; I couldn't believe someone would suffer so much so early in his or her life, only for being born. Pity and absolute empathy washed over me, I could feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks in utter sympathy for Hiei. He stared at me in shock, as though he had never seen someone cry before.

"I…. I'm sorry Hiei…I'm so sorry." I choked, my tears flowing down my cheeks like salty rivers, unable to stop.

"To go through that…I'm so sorry Hiei, so sorry for what happened to you." Hiei stood frozen, struck dumb both by my tears and my words. I unsteadily stood to my feet, walking to him; my tears still flowed freely as I walked toward him, my legs wobbly.

"Hiei, all the pain I've ever suffered in my entire life cannot come close to what you have suffered. And here I was, trying to judge you as soon as I saw you, I feel so petty now, so arrogant. I'm the mean one Hiei, not you, please forgive me Hiei." My legs could no longer support me; I teetered and collapsed expecting to feel the cold hard cement. But instead of the cement I felt a pair of warm strong hands take a hold of me. The pain in my forehead was worst than ever now and my arms and legs felt chained to the floor. Darkness was clouding my vision; I didn't have much time left.

"Hiei" I whispered, nudging myself into his lap.

"I want to give you this small gift of comfort I have to offer, for you have never felt the touch of a mother and so maybe my touch my comfort you in some way." I whispered, staring into his big almond shaped eyes. I craned my neck up and brushed my lips softly against his. **End Chapter**

A/N: Okay guys, I could use some constructive criticism since this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review!


End file.
